


not like i like you, or anything

by kidcomrade



Series: 3/5 sentence fanfics [6]
Category: Iron Man (Comic), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel (Comics), Marvel (Movies)
Genre: (but only if you want it to be), 3 Sentence Fiction, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-02
Updated: 2013-01-02
Packaged: 2017-11-23 09:11:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 27
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/620477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kidcomrade/pseuds/kidcomrade
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Being friends with Tony Stark is an interesting experience, if by "being friends" you mean "making sure he doesn't get himself killed every other Tuesday". Not overtly slashy, so take it as you will.</p>
            </blockquote>





	not like i like you, or anything

“You’re a real  _pain_  sometimes, Tony, you know that?”

“Psssh, you love it.”

And that’s when Rhodey realizes, with abject horror, that actually,  _yes, yes he does._


End file.
